Monster attacks and a lost girlfriend
by percy-potter7
Summary: Annabeth is always studying and Percy feels as though he has lost his girlfriend, causing him to say some harsh things to Annabeth and they fight.


**Hey! Yay, my third fanfic! I know all of them are about Percy and Annabeth fighting, but I love it when the make up! It's so cute!**

Percy's POV

Percy sat on his bed with his head in his hands. How could he do that to her? She was going through such a difficult time and he had lost it at her. Here's what happened:

They were on the Argo II, slowly making their way towards Rome, where Annabeth would have to go on her own to follow the Mark of Athena. She had been studying every spare moment she had, looking up information on Daedalus's laptop and studying that map, meaning that she and Percy hadn't been spending much time together.

Percy had tried to talk and spend time with her, but she always said she was too busy. After dealing with this for several days, Percy was getting tired. It was bad enough that they were fighting monsters every hour, constantly putting their lives at risk. Now Percy had pretty much lost his girlfriend.

He remembered when they spent that night in the stables. Hedge was probably still mad at them. Annabeth was always busy with her work now, meaning that there was no chance anything like that would be happening again any time soon. To be honest, Percy missed his girlfriend. He had gone for months at Camp Jupiter without seeing her. Now he finally had her back and she locked herself away in her room. She was so frustrating!

This morning Percy had visited her again, with a similar response. It was as though he wasn't even there. I mean, hello! He was her boyfriend! After her giving him many hopeless responses, he lost it and screamed at her.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Get your head out of that stupid map and look at me! You've been at it for days! Have a break! How about you talk to your boyfriend once in while! I never see you anymore! You're always so busy studying!" "Percy! You think I have time for this! By studying it could very well save my life, so stop harassing me! Unless you don't care if I die!" "Well you know what, maybe I don't!" Percy screamed back, "I never see you anyway! I couldn't care less if you died!" "Percy!" Annabeth screamed, with tears in her eyes, "Get out of my room!" "Ahhh! I hate you, Annabeth!" Percy stormed out of her room and back into his own.

Now Percy was in his room, feeling awful. How could he have even thought that? It was all a lie. If Annabeth died he didn't think he could live with himself. He would probably end up killing himself because it was too painful to live his life without her. He knew it was important that she studied. He also knew that she was very scared about what was coming. She tried to act brave, but Percy knew the truth. He was so selfish, saying that to her!

He had to talk to her. It had already been about half an hour since their fight. He was surprised they hadn't been attacked by another monster yet. Percy stood up slowly and walked towards Annabeth's room. He felt really guilty about yelling at her and scared about what she was going to say. He slowly twisted the handle and opened the door.

What he saw totally shocked him. Annabeth was lying on her bed, study abandoned, and crying her eyes out. Annabeth barely ever cried, yet here she was crying because of something Percy said. "Hey, Annabeth," he started. "Get out of my room!" Annabeth yelled. "I'm sorry I-" "I said get out!" "I don't want you dead!" Annabeth jumped out of bed, shoved Percy out the door, and slammed the door shut in his face.

Percy was now back on his bed, feeling worse than ever. Annabeth was crying. Like, actual crying, with tears running down her face. As Percy was sitting there, thinking about how much of an awful person he is, Jason walked in. "Hey Percy, we have a-" he started, before seeing Percy's face. "Hey man, what's up?" "I'm so stupid! I'm such an idiot!" "Why what happened?" "Yelled at her. Said i wouldn't care if she died. Made her cry." "Who?" "Annabeth." "Oh."

They sat in silence for a while before Jason said, "don't worry about it. She'll come through." "You think?" "Yeah she will. She obviously loves you-" "not any more" "-so it won't be long before she comes back to you. Now come on, we have a meeting."

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth couldn't bear to think about what had just happened. Percy didn't care if she died? No. She couldn't start thinking like that. She was a daughter of Athena. She had a job to do whether Percy wanted her to do it or not. She attempted to study again but she just broke. As soon as she sat down at her desk a few tears fell and before she knew it she was on her bed bawling her eyes out. Percy came in and tried to apologise but Annabeth wouldn't hear it. He was the reason she was crying like this. After a while she stopped crying and sat up, just as Jason came in.

"Hey Annabeth," he said. She quickly tried to hide her face and wipe the last of the tears away. "I heard about your fight with Percy," Jason said. "Oh." She replied. "He didn't mean anything that he said. I saw him just now and he was kicking himself after what he said. I've never seen him look so broken." Jason told her. "Jason, he said he wanted me dead. Even if he didn't mean that, those thoughts must have come from somewhere." "Give him a chance. Just hear him out. When you're ready, come meet us on deck. We're having a meeting."

Annabeth was the last one to get to the deck for their meeting. She had gone to the bathroom and tried to wash her face as best she could, then packed up her study before coning to the deck. The first person she looked at was Percy, who was trying to avoid her gaze. His eyes were empty and he looked defeated. She had seen him in many near death situations before, but she had never seen him look so hopeless. The others kept glancing at Percy, picking up on his mood.

Percy lifted his gaze and looked straight at her. His eyes seemed to be saying a million things; but the clearest of all was- I'm sorry. Only now did she believe Jason. Percy really was sorry and he was mentally bashing himself up. He didn't really want her dead.

The meeting was a short one. The whole time Percy didn't say a thing, which was very unlike him. By then everyone had figured out something was wrong, and they kept glancing at Annabeth as if they knew something was up between them. Everyone started departing, and she saw Piper whisper in Jason's ear before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Jason walked over to Percy and Piper came over to her.

"Hey," Piper said. "C'mon, lets talk." They walked together to Annabeth's room and sat side by side on her bed. Annabeth knew what she was going to say. She would want to know exactly what happened with Percy, but her being a child of Aphrodite she had probably figured out most of it anyway.

"You and Percy had a fight." Piper said. "Percy probably said some harsh things to you, and either tried to apologise or wants to but is scared. Jason has talked to Percy and knows what happened, maybe he talked to you too. If you don't want to tell me what happened, I understand, but I'm here to help."

"That is creepy." Annabeth replied. Piper smiled. "I have a knack for reading people." She said. They were silent for a few seconds, before Annabeth sighed. "I was studying. Percy came in and tried to talk to me, but I didn't give him my attention. He started yelling about how I am always studying and not spending enough time with him." Annabeth stopped suddenly.

"And?" Piper asked expectantly, "there's more, isn't there?" "Yes," Annabeth said hesitantly. "I said that I have to study if I don't want to die. He said that he wouldn't care if I died because he never sees me anyway." "Oooh," Piper said quietly. "Not what I was expecting."

"What should I do?" Annabeth whispered to Piper, tears now running down her face. Just in the last few minutes she felt she had become closer to the daughter of Aphrodite. "Annabeth," Piper said, almost sternly. She looked up at her. "It's obvious, isn't it?" Piper said, much gentler. "You saw Percy at the meeting. He is sorry. He hates himself for saying those things. Just go and talk to him." "But..." Annabeth said, "I.. I don't know. He already tried to apologise and I pushed him away. He saw me crying. I... I can't just go and talk to him."

"Annabeth," Piper said. "You love him, don't you?" "Umm, yes." "Do you?" "Yes I do!" "And are you going to let this get in the way of your relationship?" "No!" "Well then just go and talk to him." Piper stood up and patted her on the back, before leaving the room.

Percy's POV

The meeting was awful. Just more bad news and decisions, as if they didn't have enough already. Percy didn't say anything during the meeting. He was afraid that if he did he would sound upset and worried, which he was, but he didn't want his friends to know that. He didn't need to speak though, he was sure all of them had picked up on his mood.

When Annabeth had arrived, he had tried to avoid her gaze. When he couldn't take it any more, he looked at her only to find her looking straight back at him. He tried to dim the other thoughts in his mind, like 'you're an idiot' and 'gods she's beautiful', and send Annabeth a single message with his eyes- I'm sorry. He had trouble distinguishing her thoughts, but she seemed to understand what he was trying to tell her.

When the meeting was over, Jason came over to him while Piper went and spoke to Annabeth. Jason already knew what had happened and Piper being a daughter of Aphrodite would have figured most of it out, if Jason hadn't already told her.

Jason said, "jeez man. Way to hide the feelings." Percy mumbled something that sounded like "mmblah." Jason laughed. "Dude, stop worrying, it'll be fine." "How can you be so sure?" "Piper has gone to talk to Annabeth. Trust me, it'll be fine. She knows what to do. Now you should go to your room, in case Annabeth wants to find you. Do you want me to come or-?" "No. Thanks man, but I'm fine. I'll see you later." "Ok. Good luck." Jason walked over to Leo at the helm.

Percy started walking, but he didn't go to his room. If Annabeth really wanted to talk to him, then she would have to come find him. Percy knew exactly where he wanted to go. The stables. The one place on the ship that he connected most with Annabeth. Once he got there, he lied on the glass doors and stared at the landscape rolling underneath him.

Before long, he was lying on his stomach with his eyes pressed against the glass. He had trouble controlling the thoughts that were whirling around his brain. He felt really guilty about yelling at Annabeth and saying that he wouldn't care if she died. It didn't help his spirits thinking about when he tried to apologise. He had made Annabeth cry. He had caused the strong, brave, confident, daughter of Athena to break down and cry. He felt awful. Imagine how your stomach feels when you're nervous and have butterflies, but a million times worse.

What if Annabeth actually died while they weren't talking? One of the last things that he said to her would be that he didn't care if she died. No. He had to believe that she would survive. She had to, I mean this is Annabeth we're talking about. Of course she will. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even hear the footsteps slowly approaching. "Wow," Annabeth said. "I didn't expect to find you here.

Percy sat up and stared. Annabeth was actually here, talking to him. He would never underestimate Piper again. "I.. I..." He stuttered, then quickly looked away. What was he doing? She was actually here and he couldn't even talk. "Percy." Annabeth said quietly. He looked at her. She crouched next to him, her blond hair falling around her shoulders and her gray eyes gentle.

Before he knew what was happening, she kissed him. It was a soft but passionate kiss. When they broke away, Percy finally figured out how to speak. "Annabeth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything that I said. I couldn't live with myself if you died. I know that it's important for you to study and I shouldn't have interrupted. I'm really sorry."

"I know, it's ok." Annabeth replied. "You forgive me?" Percy said, slightly surprised. "Of course I do, Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?" "But..." "Percy, you seriously think I would let anything get in the way of our relationship?" She kissed him again.

They sat there for a while, in each other's arms. They relived happy memories and laughed together. Suddenly the ship lurched to one side. "Attack?" Percy asked. "Yep." Annabeth replied, "c'mon Seaweed Brain. Let's go." And they ran towards the attack, once again a happy couple.

**Thanks! Please review! **


End file.
